The present disclosure relates to bearing assemblies in gas turbine engines and more particularly, to a stack nut in a bearing compartment of a gas turbine engine.
In gas turbine engines, bearing compartments include seal components that prevent oil from leaking outside the compartment. Existing seal assemblies in bearing compartments utilize air that is pressurized to a higher level than nearby areas, either as a primary sealing method (e.g., a labyrinth or knife-edge seal) or a secondary seal, adjacent to a carbon seal. A stack nut is typically used to retain various hardware components of the seal assembly such as a retaining ring, key washer, air seal ring, or other hardware. These multiple pieces of hardware create a stacking of tolerances between the different pieces which reduces the efficiency of the seal assembly.